


Numbers

by SweetHero



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHero/pseuds/SweetHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are countless things I hate about you Gavin Free, but the fact that I love you is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy it! I'm also on FanFiction as AH-MavinFan.
> 
> This was kind of inspired by The Fault In Our Stars... just a little bit.

There are a plethora of numbers in our daily lives. Numbers tell time, distance, age, directions, etcetera. They even make up every aspect of computers and video games, so it would only make sense that a company like Rooster Teeth would rely on these numbers to do their jobs. There may be an infinite amount of numbers and combinations, but despite the infinite infinities out there, it is impossible to reach just one infinity. That’s what Michael thought, that is, until he met Gavin.

 

He couldn’t count the number of times Gavin made him angry. He couldn’t count the number of times he told himself how much he hates this British calamity. In just a single day, Gavin had received rants on 4 different occasions (not all from Michael, mind you, Jack and Geoff helped out), downed a glasses of liquor despite a headache due to a hangover from the night before, and managed to knock over (and almost break) Ryan’s Xbox. Ryan didn’t mind, he knew Gavin was clumsy, but Michael had yelled frustratingly at Gavin to watch where he was going.

Michael himself was starting to get a headache when the six Achievement Hunters began to record a GTA IV: Cops n’ Crooks Let’s Play. Gavin was being his usual idiotic self, but today was different. He seemed drunk, constantly ignoring the others’ warnings about team killing. After he ran over Michael, who was inches from the end and only had to walk a few feet and climb in the helicopter, Michael threw his controller down and started screaming at Gavin. Even Ray was yelling at him while Geoff howled with laughter. Jack looked at Ryan and had a silent conversation about Gavin, who had probably drank earlier to temporarily get over his headache to manage the rest of his work.

“GAVIN! What the fuck?! What the hell do you think you’re doing? I was this close to winning the whole goddamn game! This round has been going on for fifteen minutes, and NOW you decide you bone me? What the hell is the matter with you? You are the dumbest person alive!” Michael yelled, Geoff cackling with laughter. “You never know how to play the game right! Get over your drunk ass and stop messing around! You think Ray likes is when we constantly lose because of you?”

“Micool,” Gavin whimpered hoarsely.

“NO! I’m sick of you always doing that! You always screw us over, and it’s not funny anymore!” Ray agreed, but did not say it aloud. Sometimes Gavin’s antics were funny, and he knew the viewers enjoyed them, but today things just felt like they were going too far. Michael and Gavin both.

“Michael, it’s okay, calm down. It’s just a game,” Geoff said.

“I know it’s just a game Geoff, but it’s not about the game anymore. He’s always just a stupid asshole who can’t take care of himself. You’re so full of yourself Gavin. Don’t get drunk at work! Remember the last time that happened? Jack was so mad he left the room!”

“I’m sorry, I prom-” Gavin started.

“You know what? I’ve had enough of your promises, I’m done.” And with that, Michael stormed out of the building, sat down on the curb, and just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

He hated how he made everything so complicated. He felt guilty immediately after he left, but he couldn’t very well go back in, and he didn’t want to. He wanted to think things over and hopefully cool down a bit before he tried to talk to Gavin. Michael was always jumpy around Gavin, because the guy was always doing, or about to do, something dangerous or stupid, or both. He wondered how he ever put up with him, and why he still continues to call Gavin his best friend. No, he didn’t wonder. He knew the exact reason why. And he was terrified.

 

Meanwhile, back inside, Gavin was sitting in his chair with his knees tucked up to his chest, rocking back and forth slowly. He buried his face in his arms, trying to make the feeling that everyone was watching him go away. No one else in the room moved for what seemed like an eternity after Michael stormed out.

Finally, it was Ray that spoke up, wanting to break the awkward silence. He turned around in his chair so that he was no longer facing his desk, but open to the room. He looked over at Gavin and said, “I think he’s probably cooled down a bit by now. You should probably go talk to him. I think, well, I’m pretty sure you’re the only one he wouldn’t snap at right now.”

Gavin looked up at the Puerto Rican watching him. “Yeah, I should go apologize. I’m scared though.”

“Just see. If he starts yelling again, come back in here and blame me.” Ray smiled, hoping his lightheartedness would stretch to Gavin. It appeared to work, as Gavin stood up and slid out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him, leaving the rest of the guys to stare blankly at one another.

 

“Michael?” When Michael looked up, he saw Gavin standing a few feet from him, cautious in case Michael wanted to throw a punch. Michael sighed. “Michael, I’m sorry for what happened in there. You were right, my tricks always seem to get out of hand. Please forgive me.” Michael was silent, so he added, “I know I’m not really good at apologies, but I’m trying Michael. I don’t want you to be mad anymore.”

Michael genuinely laughed at that. “Your tricks? You stupid moron. You just don’t know when to stop, and sometimes I wish you would just shut your mouth. You know, I really hate you sometimes.”

Gavin looked scared and hurt by those words. He felt his throat clench up, like he was on the verge of tears, but he didn’t want Michael to see him cry, fearing the anger would cause him to tease Gavin.

“I hate you. I hate everything about you. I hate your annoying obsession to constantly screw me over. I hate your obnoxious trolling. I hate your dumb accent and the way you always make up words. I hate that you’re taller than me. I hate your perfect face, your cute but dorky nose, your blue-green eyes that always gleam when you look at me, the way you always know how to tick me off, the way you always know what to say to turn me on. I hate your overall perfection. I hate you, and I can’t fucking stand you, but at the same time, I… well…” He couldn’t count the number of things he hated about Gavin. The way he always made Michael blush. The way they joked. The way he talked and laughed. The way he got Michael so flustered that he couldn’t say anything more out loud. But then, he couldn’t count the number of things he absolutely loved about Gavin either.

Michael sheepishly stared at the ground between his feet, his face burning. He never meant to tell Gavin, because he was sure Gavin wouldn’t feel the same. He was too afraid to look at the man standing above him until he felt a tug on his arm.

Gavin grabbed Michael’s hand and hoisted him up from his sitting position, so that the shorter male was standing only inches from him. In one swift move, he tilted Michael’s chin up to face him and place his lips on his own. Gavin pulled Michael in closer and slid his hand through the reddish-brown curls. Michael’s heart skipped several beats while he tried to process what was happening. When he finally understood, and realized Gavin was loving it, he began to kiss him back. The whole thing seemed to last a lifetime, and Michael never wanted it to go.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, Michael suddenly remembered.

“W-was that you or the alcohol talking?” he asked disappointedly.

Gavin smirked. “Micool, I haven’t had an ounce of alcohol today. That was all me.”

“B-but I saw you grab the liquor on the counter!”

“I was just moving it, because some sausage left it out.”

“What were you drinking then?”  
“Water. Ray says it helps with hangovers, but what does he know. He’s never drunk alcohol in his life.”

Michael laughed, and then jokingly punch Gavin in the arm. “Well, why were you acting  extra dumb today?”

“Was I?” Gavin questioned, then winced and pressed his palm to his temple. “My head has just been killing me all day. I was trying to make it look like nothing was wrong, but I guess I overplayed it.”

Michael leaned up and kissed Gavin’s forehead. “I’m sorry for yelling at you Gavin. There are countless things I hate about you Gavin Free, but the fact that I love you is not one of them.”

“I love you too, Michael.”

From that point on, Michael and Gavin were the talk of the office. They didn’t admit it, but whenever they brought up the topic of how it could have gotten out, Ray would blush knowingly. They never cared to ask him.

 

There are an infinite amount of numbers between 0 and 1. And there are an even greater amount of numbers between 0 and 2. Michael had believed infinity was impossible to reach, but his love for strange, dumb British boys had certainly brought him to it. There were an infinite number of things he hated about Gavin, but there were an infinite number of things he loved. He had found his infinity, and he was determined not to lose it.


End file.
